Numerous bulky, heavy and unwieldy articles must be stored in and carried to and from the modern home. Many of the articles may not be stored safely without a device to insure that they will not inadvertently fall against persons or against other stored articles. Downhill and cross country skis are especially difficult to safely store in a manner that protects the skis against damage and against falling damaging other articles in a manner that minimizes the use of storage space. Skis that are strapped together may be mounted against a vertical wall by a pair of spaced pegs supporting the skis from their tips. However, there is no ready way of mounting such pegs directly to a house wall, particularly where dry wall construction is utilized. Accordingly, a separate wooden backboard must be utilized to carry the pegs. Such assemblies are relatively expensive to produce and difficult to install. In addition, they may damage the skis by causing the skis to take a set when spaced parts of the opposed skis are held together for long periods of time.
A variety of car top carriers are provided for skis. However, car top carriers have not been adapted to use as a storage clamp for supporting the skis against a wall. One particular prior art carrier utilizes a plurality of plastic blocks to support skis on a car roof. A strap of webbing material carries a plurality of the blocks and two sets of blocks fore and aft are utilized to provide complete support. However, no provision is made with this prior art carrier for utilizing the plastic blocks as a support structure for supporting the skis on a vertical surface. Thus, even though the plastic blocks and webbing material are relatively light in weight and otherwise desirable, they still do not solve the problem of long term storage of the skis in a residence.
It is therefore desirable to have a support for releasably mounting skis and other heavy, bulky, or unwieldy articles against a wall or other support structure, such clamp is particularly desirable where the clamping member may be easily installed on and removed from the supporting structure.